Black Angels Do Cry
by blackdragon157
Summary: The Dragon Tribe found Hana, a shy girl and can transform into a black angel dragon. One day, Jester came to take Hana back, which claim to be Hana's guardian. One Dragon Officer notice that Hana was scared of Jester. Will she open up the officer or will it only make things worst? Everyone thinks that Black Angels don't cry, but Hana can.


Disclaimer: Do not own Dragon Knights, only my character Hana. (My Character) They all belong to the magnificent Mineko Ohkami. It's been awhile since I made another story. I hope you like it.

Black Angel Do Cry

On one stormy night, Dragon lord Lykouleon was with his queen, Raseleane. Along side with his two officers, Black Dragon officer Tetheus and Yellow Dragon Officer Ruwalk. Ruwalk stares outside. "I don't think that the storm will light up for a few days." Ruwalk said. Lykouleon sighed. Tetheus took a sip of his coffee. Raseleane heard scratches on the door. "I think we have a guest." Raseleane said. Ruwalk stares at the door. "Who would be in a storm?" Ruwalk asked. "Tetheus, can you see who's at the door?" Lykouleon asked. "Yes, your majesty." Tetheus said. He walked down a few hallways to the main entrance. He opened the door and looked outside. There was no one. He then started to hear sad chirps. He looked down. There, near his feet, was a black angel dragon. Its fur was black as the midnight sky. She had many cuts and deep wounds, which looked like they were healing. Tetheus then toook off his coat, putting it around the dragon and picked it up; trying his best not to hurt it.

He then felt some sort of magic surrounding him. He then felt something warm up to him. He then saw that the dragon transformed into a girl. She had silky black hair that falls down beautifully down to her waist. She was very skinny and very pale; from the blood lost. She then started to open her eyes. "Hey. You okay?" Tetheus asked. She had saphire blue eyes. She rest her head against his shoulder, fainted from the blood lost. Tetheus stares at the girl suprised. He sighed and got a better grip of the girl and carried her inside.

The Dragon Tribe had been taking care of the girl that Tetheus rescued. He then checked on the girl. He knocked on the girl's door. "You awake?" Tetheus asked. He opened the door and checked on her. She was asleep. He sat on the edge of the bed. He stares at the girl. She then started to open her eyes slowly. "Hey, you okay?" Tetheus asked. She stares at him confused. She sat up. "You're at the castle, you're safe here." Tetheus said. Hana stares at him even more confused. She tried to move, but winced at the pain from all of the scars and bruises she had. "Easy, don't try to move much." Tetheus said while putting his hand on her shoulder. "...even when people say I'm safe...they always try to get rid of me..." The girl said since the rescue. Tetheus sighed. "Do you have a name?" Tetheus asked. She was unsure to see if she should reveal her name to this man. She sighed. "...Hana. My name...is Hana." Hana said while blushing a light pink. "I'm Tetheus, the Black Dragon Officer of the Dragon Tribe." Tetheus said. Hana stares outside, seeing it's still raining out. "You were in a dragon form when I found you passed out on the porch." Tetheus said. Hana's eyes went wide. "So you know..." Hana asked. Tetheus nods. "I think you were cursed when you were born. OUr fortune teller is finding a way to cure it." Tetheus said. Hana transformed into her dragon form. "This is why everyone runs away from me." Hana said.

She saw Tetheus' hand reaching out to her. She closed her eyes tightly, afraid what was going to happen. Instead, she felt his hand stroking the top of her head. She leaned her head against his hand; like a cat would, as he stroked her head. Tetheus then stares at the clock. "Lykouleon wants to see us." Tetheus said. Hana jumped off from the bed, trotting along side Tetheus; which was walking. Tetheus stares at the girl. "You know, you can ride on my shoulder if you're tired." Tetheus said. Hana stares at him suprised. "Y-You sure? I don't want to bother you or..." "It's fine, Hana. I don't mind." Tetheus said. Hana stares at him. She then spreaded her wings, then perched on Tetheus' shoulder. She folded her wings and let out a yawn.

Tetheus, along with Hana perched on his shoulder, was in Lykouleon's office. He noticed the dragon on Tetheus' shoulder. "Is this our guest, Tetheus?" Lykouleon asked. Tetheus nods. "This is Hana. She has the power to transform into a black angel dragon." Tetheus said. Lykouleon smiled. "Can I see you, Hana?" Lykouleon asked. Hana gasped lightly. She was scared of Lykouleon, well that's because she never saw him in person. "It's okay, Hana." Tetheus said. Hana sighed. She spreaded her wings and landed on Lykouleon's lap. When Lykouleon reached his hand out to Hana, she closed her eyes tightly, waiting it for something to happen. Instead, she felt his hand stroking her gently. She stares to him suprised. She then felt herself being picked up. She saw the dragon queen, Raseleane. "Awww. She's cute." Raseleane said. Hana blushed and folded her ears.

Ruwalk came in. "Excuse me, your majesty. The guest is here." Ruwalk said. "Oh, yes. Send him in." Lykouleon said. While Raseleane was cuddling Hana, which she was blushing like crazy. "R-Raseleane, I think that Hana wants some fresh air." Lykouleon said. Raseleane saw Hana gasping for air. "Oh, sorry, dear." Raseleane said. Hana raised her paw up, saying it was okay. She heard a door closed. She turned around and saw a man that made chills go down her spine. He had black hair and emerald green eyes. He was wearing a black cloak with a black shirt, pants and boots. "You must be Hana's care taker." Lykouleon said. He nodded. "I'm Jester. I watch over Hana since her parents passed away a few years ago." Jester said while bowing. Tetheus then noticed something about Hana. She was shaking in fear, her tail tucked. She scurried to Tetheus, perching at her shoulder.

Tetheus was unsure what was going on. "Your majesty, I'm going to clean up Hana's wounds." Tetheus said. "Sure, Tetheus. Go on ahead." Lykouleon said. When Tetheus and Hana passed by Jester, he smirked evily at Hana, making her scared even more. Tetheus leads Hana into his room. She sat on the edge of the bed. Tetheus then sits next to her. He saw that Hana transormed back. "Hana, is Jester abbusing you?" Tetheus asked. Her eyes went wide. She then felt the tears flowing down her cheek, landing in her lap. Tetheus didn't know what to do. He never saw anyone cry infront of her. He then saw Hana crying onto his chest, clentching onto his shirt. Tetheus sat there in suprised. He hesitated, but then wrapped his arms around Hana; returning the hug. "Does anyone know about this?" Tetheus asked. Hana shook her head no. "N-No one...believes me." Hana said. Tetheus sighed. "How come you couldn't go for help?" Tetheus asked. "H-He would l-l-lock the doors and w-windows. He then locks m-me into the basement. J-Jester was the one who murdered my faimily!" Hana said. Tetheus couldn't believe what he was hearing. She kept crying onto his shirt softly. Tetheus then tighten the hug; stroking her hair gently. "It's okay...I'll ask Lykouleon if you can stay here." Tetheus whispered.

Hana stared at him suprised, then cuddled closer to him; letting the tears flow down her cheek, landing on his sleeves. _"Tetheus-kun...no one cares about me like this before..."_ Hana thought. After awhile, Hana fell asleep, her head resting on his chest. Tetheus stroked her hair. It was soft and smooth. He stares at Hana, who was sleeping in his arms. _"Poor girl..."_ Tetheus thought. He then lays Hana down on his bed. He stroked her head gently. He turned off the lights, letting Hana sleep. He went to see Lykouleon and Raseleane. He then saw Jester. "Tetheus? Where's Hana?" Raseleane asked. Tetheus sighed. "She...wasn't feeling well, so she sleeping for now." Tetheus said. Lykouleon was concern now. "Jester, I'm sorry. Can you come by around tomorrow?" Lykouleon asked. Jester smiled. "Of course. I need to be in a meeting anyway." Jester said. Soon, Jester left the castle. "Your majesty, I need to talk to you. It concerns with Hana." Tetheus said. Lykouleon nods.

When Tetheus told Lykouleon and Rasleane what Hana told her, they were shocked from what they heard. "Is it okay...if Hana lives here with us?" Tetheus asked. Lykouleon smiled. "Of course. We have enough room for her to stay in. Thank you for telling us, Tetheus." Lykouleon said. Tetheus bowed at them both and headed back to where Hana was. He knocked on the door. "Hana?" Tetheus asked. He opened the door. Hana was still asleep. He smiled gently. "You still asleep?" Tetheus asked. Hana started to open her eyes. She saw Tetheus. "I talked with Lykouleon and he said that you can live here with us." Tetheus said. Hana's eyes went wide. "R-Really?" Hana asked. He smiled and nodded. He then felt her arms around his shoulders. She cried softly on his shoulders. He then returns the hug, rubbing her back gently. She didn't remember falling asleep. She felt something around her. She flutter her eyes opened and saw Tetheus fast asleep, with one of his arms wrapped around her. _"He's...trying to make me...happy. He's kind...and gentle..."_ Hana thought. She rest her head on his chest. She started to hear the beat of his heart. She closed her eyes gently, blushing lightly. She felt his hand rubbing her back gently. _"Tetheus-kun..."_ Hana thought before she fell asleep.

Hana then wakes up in a dark room. She saw that she was chained to the ground. Hana then remembers where she was. She was in Jester's basement. "Well, my little black angel is awake." A familiar voice said. She turns and saw Jester, walking towards her. She was scared. "The dragon tribe did put up of a fight, but you're safe at home." Jester said with a evil smirk. Hana felt the tears flowing down her cheek. "Well, well. Even Black Angels do cry." Jester said. He then got out a knife. She then started to shake in fear. "Now...it's time to recieve your punishment for running away." Jester said. He pointed the knife at her neck. _"No... I can't...I never got the chance to tell Tetheus-kun!"_ Hana thought. The knife came closer. "Tetheus-kun!" Hana yelled. Then, a door was kicked down. "You get away from her." A voice said. It revealed Tetheus. "Tetheus-kun!" Hana yelled. Tetheus then used his black magic, breaking the chain that was binding Hana. Hana then kicked Jester, and ran to Tetheus' side. Tetheus wrapped on arm around her shoulder, pointing the sword at Jester. "Hana, get over here!" Jester ordered. Hana shooked her head no and clentched onto Tetheus' shirt. "She's coming back with me to the Dragon Castle. You are no longer to see or go near Hana anymore." Tetheus said.

Jester draws his sword out. Soon, it became to a sword battle between Jester and Tetheus. Hana then saw Tetheus get slashed in the arm. Hana then transformed into a dragon and bite Jetser on the neck. Jester jabbed Hana in the leg, but Hana never let go of his neck. Tetheus then stabbed Jester in the heart. Hana limped and transformed to her human form. Tetheus caught her fall. "You okay?" Tetheus asked. Hana smiled slightly. "I've handled worst..." Hana said. Tetheus sighed and yet smiled at the same time. "Come on. Let's go back to the castle." Tetheus offered. Hana nodded. She suddenly felt herself being lifted. Tetheus was carrying her. She blushed a dark red. "Don't worry. My injury is just a scratch. It's okay." Tetheus said. Hana then smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders; leaning her head against his shoulder. She closed her eyes slowly and fell asleep. Tetheus smiled gently. He got a better grip of Hana and walked back to the dragon castle.

Hana wakes up from a nightmare. She saw that she was at the castle. Tears then started to land on her lap. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Tetheus. "You okay, Hana?" Tetheus asked. She then wrapped her arms around his shoulders, crying softly onto his chest. She then felt his arms around her, hugging her in return. "The nightmare is over...you're safe here. It's okay..." Tetheus whispered. Hana pulled away, staring at Tetheus. Tetheus stroked her cheek slightly. Hana had feelings for Tetheus, she loved him. She then closed the distance between them with a gentle kiss. Tetheus just sat there in shocked, yet he didn't return the kiss. Hana thought he didn't felt the same way. When she was about to pull away, she felt his arms around her, returning the kiss. Fresh tears started to flow down her cheek. They soon pulled away, staring at each other. Tetheus smiled gently and rest his forehead against hers. Hana rest her forehead against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back so softly. "...how can I ever thank you, Tetheus-kun?" Hana asked. Tetheus smiled. "...nothing. As long as you're happy here, I'll call it even between us." Tetheus said. Hana laid her head against his chest, her hands resting on his chest. Tetheus wrapped one arm around her shoulder. "...I love you,...Tetheus." Hana whispered as she closed her eyes. Tetheus smiled and kissed her softly. "Sweet dreams...Hana." Tetheus whispered as he drifted to sleep.

Hana started out her new life at the Dragon castle, along with Tetheus. Thanks to Tetheus, she started to open up more and was more friendly. Tetheus started to open up a little more, thanks to Hana. The maids and dragon warriors thought that Hana and Tetheus made a cute couple. Hana was no longer the Black angel. She was now the Light Angel.

The End! I hope you enjoy the story.


End file.
